Affectionate Nursing
by JulieWinter
Summary: Rose Weasley, deren größter Traum es ist, eine Heilerin zu werden, darf in den Ferien Madame Pomfrey im Krankenflügel helfen - eine große Chance für Rose, mehr über ihren Traumjob zu erfahren ... Doch Überraschungen warten auf das liebe Mädchen....


„ Das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir, Rose. Du kannst ruhig zu diesem Quidditchspiel gehen, wenn du willst."

„ Ehrlich gesagt, interessiere ich mich gar nicht für Quidditch, Madame Pomfrey."

„ Da sind wir beiden wohl die Einzigen in Hogwarts, was?"

Verschwörerisch zwinkerte die Krankenschwester dem jungen Mädchen zu, das verlegen lächelte und fortfuhr, die Fläschchen mit den verschiedensten heilenden Flüssigkeiten in den Schrank einzuordnen. Ja, sie opferte bereitwillig diesen Samstagnachmittag, um eine Ausrede vorzuweisen, wenn ihre Verwandten enttäuscht nachhakten würden, warum sie nicht zum Anfeuern gekommen war. Dieses Spiel war ihr einfach zu brutal!

„ Madame Pomfrey! Ein Unfall! Sie müssen SOFORT kommen, er ist gleich hier!"

Die Frau stöhnte und ging mit einer entschuldigenden Geste aus dem kleinen Zimmer, das sie als Aufbewahrungsort für die Medikamente benutzte , in den Saal, wo sie bereits vom ungeduldigen Professor Slughorn, Hauslehrer Slytherins, erwartet wurde.

Das Mädchen seufzte und stellte ´Daiskusechsenblut´ hinter ´Dahlienblüten´. Wie sehr würde sich ihr Bruder freuen, wenn ein Slytherin sich ernsthaft verletzt hätte! Aus Höflichkeit schloss sie die Tür zu dem kleinen Raum und so drang nur gedämpft das Gespräch von draußen zu ihr durch.

„ Was genau ist passiert?"

„ Ein Klatscher ist -"

„ Nichts Neues, man sollte dieses ganze verdammte Spiel abschaffen! Erzählen Sie weiter!"

Rose konnte sich bildlich vorstellen, wie Madame Pomfrey mit üblicher Routine ein Bett herrichtete, das Laken umschlug und dem aufgewühlten Professor ihre fast schon grausam anmutende Gelassenheit und Abgebrühtheit ins Gesicht schlug.

„ Also, ich weiß nicht genau, wie es passiert ist, aber ein Spieler meines ehrenwerten Hauses stürzte in die Tiefe und-"

„Aus welcher Höhe ?"

„Äh - Ich schätze 6 Meter, es war dramatisch!"

„ Im Sand gelandet ?"

Er musste genickt haben, denn die Krankenschwester ließ einen anerkennenden Pfiff ertönen.

„ Glück gehabt! Bei Bewusstsein ?"

„ Ja, er sagt, ihm tue der Arm weh, deswegen dachte ich- Ah, da ist er ja!"

Mehrere aufgeregte Stimmen waren zu hören, jemand kollidierte mit einem Bettpfosten und der darauf folgende Fluch kann hier nicht wiedergegeben werden.

„ Schämen Sie sich, Mr. Zabini! Gehen Sie lieber zur Seite, sonst geht es ihrem Freund noch schlechter!"

Ein Slytherin . Und es sah offensichtlich nicht gut aus. Die Stimmung am Gryffindortisch würde heute besonders ausgelassen sein …

„ Uh, das sieht schlimm aus, aber das kriegen wir hin, was ?"

„ Was hat er denn ?"

„ Wann kann er wieder spielen ?"

„ Der rechte Arm ist gebrochen- recht komplizierter Bruch, das wird dauern . Und das Bein ist auch angeknackst , aber das ist eine Kleinigkeit im Gegensatz zu dem Arm . Bis er wieder auf diese verfluchten Besen steigen kann , müssen sie ihm 3 Wochen strengste Bettruhe und dann nochmal zwei Wochen Erholung geben ."

„ Was ? Aber wir spielen bald gegen-"

„ Wenn sie sich jetzt bitte von meinem Patienten verabschieden würden ? Da kommen schon die Nächsten – Nur hereinspaziert, Mr. Finnigan ! Ach, Miss Patil haben Sie auch gleich mitgebracht ?Und Miss Thomas , Sie habe ich ja lange nicht mehr gesehen ! "

Die Augen verdrehend kehrte Madame Pomfrey zu ihrer fleißigen Helferin zurück.

„ Dieses Quidditch ist lebensgefährlich , warum hört keiner auf mich ? Oh, der Schrank ist endlich wieder übersichtlich ! Wundervoll, meine Liebe !" Geschäftig wuselte die kleine Frau um die etwas verloren wirkende Ravenclaw herum, bis sie sich schließlich zu der Schülerin mit geschäftiger Miene umdrehte :

„ Bist du eigentlich in den Pfingstferien in Hogwarts ? Ich könnte etwas Hilfe mit den bettlägerigen Patienten brauchen …"

Überrascht blickte Rose sie an .

„ Meinen Sie das wirklich ernst ? Ich dürfte wirklich-"

„ Wenn ich es doch sage, Herzchen ."

Ein Strahlen breitete sich über dem Gesicht des jungen Mädchen aus .

„ Vielen, vielen Dank ! Kann ich Ihnen gleich helfen ?"

Die Krankenschwester schmunzelte über so viel Begeisterung . Ja , als junge Hexe war sie genauso gewesen . Und daran ,dass Rose eine vorzügliche Heilerin werden würde, hegte sie keinerlei Zweifel.

„ Bring bitte dem Helden mit dem gebrochenem Arm im Bett ganz hinten das schmerzstillende Mittel da drüben . Nur drei Tropfen , verstanden ?"

„ Natürlich !"

Die Wehklagen der üblichen Verletzten nach einem Spiel von Hogwarts beliebtester Sportart erfüllten den Saal und sie atmete erleichtert auf, als sie keinen ihrer Freunde oder Verwandten darunter entdeckte . Noch in seinem blutroten Quidditchumhang gekleidet , winkte ihr Sean Finnigan grinsend zu , die Schramme auf seiner Wange tapfer ignorierend .

„ Hi , Sean . Habt ihr gewonnen ?"

„ Knapp, Rosie, knapp."

Eine Jägerin des Slytherinteams humpelte gestützt von den zwei Treibern mit zusammengepressten Lippen aus dem Krankenflügel und sie empfand ehrliches Mitleid mit ihr.

Nur eines der Betten im hintersten Teil des Saales war belegt, das verrieten die zugezogenen Vorhänge und eine Schüssel auf dem Boden, in der in Quellwasser getauchte Tücher lagen , um den Sand aus den Wunden zu entfernen . Behutsam schob sie den weißen Vorhang mit vor Nervosität zitternden Fingern zur Seite.

„ Ah , Madame Pomfrey , könnten Sie- Oh ."


End file.
